Threat
by beltheawesome
Summary: Bel loves mammon. He adores her. But no one knows about mammon's thoughts. When an old enemy of Bel plotted his revenge to destroy him and Varia, mixed feelings are dug out from the past. Traitors appear, many misunderstandings. Bel and Mammon's relationship i threatened. This is just the beginning. Contains OC. BelxMammon BelxOC SqualoxOC RasielxOC a bit of kokuyo relations 3
1. Chapter1 Varia

**I know it might not be a very good story, so be kind to me. :x And in this story, Mammon is a girl, since I believe she's a girl. :)**

**Threat Chapter One - Varia**

* * *

><p>Nellie's POV<p>

I lay on my bed, with earphones on, listening to songs from my phone while reading a book. It had only been a week after joining Varia, and I was already tired of living. Last week, my older sister, Haley, was dragged here by Varia and she dragged me along. Haley's element was cloud, and she became the cloud guardian of Varia. I wasn't all that good at fighting, but Haley refused to leave unless they let me come along. She even told them about my ability to predict the future, similar to the Vongola tenth and the sky arcobaleno. Then they decided to bring me along anyway. My element was storm, but there was already a storm guardian, so I was just a Varia officer, but not a guardian.

We had been given a spacious room with two beds, so Haley and I shared the same room. It was awesome, really. But that stupid storm guardian of Varia had lots of complains, and said I was being a threat to him or something. He said he would always be the storm guardian, and I would always be just a peasant. What a nasty person. He even called himself a prince. His name was Belphegor, if I'm not wrong.

The other members are all quite weird, yeah. There was this commander called Squalo, and Haley said she loved him. I was like freaking out when she told me "OH MY GOD SQUALO IS SO HANDAOME~". And freaked out even more when she hugged Squalo, squealing. Of course Squalo was shouting and complaining, almost making our eardrums burst.

Every now and then Haley would go crazy about Squalo and talk non-stop about him, and every now and then Bel would criticize me or throw a random knife at me. Life was sure tiring. Squalo was avoiding Haley all the time, but he had no choice but to train with her, since she used a sword and it takes a swordsman to train a swordsman, so…

And I didn't really know how to fight, I had really bad stamina and strength, but that stupid Xanxus wanted to make me more useful so he said that I was to train with Bel, since we both have storm flames. This was worse than ever.

Now, lunch had just ended and I just went back to Haley and my room with nothing much to do. Haley had followed Squalo, chasing him all over the place. So I sat on my bed, listening songs and reading books. At least it's peaceful…oh well. Peaceful, huh. I just heard a light thud on the door. Just one sound. So what was that? Might be nothing but I'm too bored not to check it out. I walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was no one, but a silver knife was stuck to the door. Bel's knife.

"AHH! THAT STUPID FAKE PRINCE!" I shouted in frustration.

There was a note on the knife. What now? Some prank made by Bel? Anyway, I opened it. The handwriting was really ugly and stupid, as expected of the fake prince. On it was:

_To the stupid peasant,_

_I have something important to you and you might want it back. Find the prince in his room. You better polish the knife before returning it._

_What the hell? Now what did he take? I couldn't be bothered to check my room…might as well just go._

Normal POV

Nellie took the paper and the knife in her hand and walked off to the prince's room, feeling nervous. She had a feeling something bad would happen. After all, she could predict the future. Walking down the empty hallway was creepy, even if Bel's room was only a few doors away.

Nellie stopped in front of Bel's door, took a deep breath, and pushed it open. Immediately, a silver knife flew past her right cheek and stuck on the door behind her. Nellie touched the slight cut on her cheek with her hand. It must be that fake prince.

"What the heck are you doing, you idiotic fake prince!" Nellie half shouted as she glared at the tiara wearing blonde in the room.

"What did you say, peasant?" Bel said, taking out three knifes.

Nellie swallowed, but maintained an irritated look on her face. This only pleased Bel, since he enjoyed annoying her and seeing her irritated face. The rookies – Nellie, Haley, and even Flan were just his toys. He didn't care much about them, he just wanted to 'play' with them.

Bel laughed and took out a little glass swan in one hand, and a letter in the other. Nellie's eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Th-that's… give it back, Belphegor!" Nellie cried out.

"shishishi~ What have I found, peasant? I feel tempted to read this letter."

"Don't you dare!"

"Ushishishi! What will you do? Useless peasant?"

"Bel! I'm goddamn serious. Don't. Open. It." Nellie almost screamed.

When Bel was about to open the letter, Nellie grabbed his hand and tried to pull the letter away. But Bel kicked her in the stomach and she collapsed on the floor. Nellie looked up at him with hate, almost in tears.

Bel grinned and opened the letter, making Nellie frown even more.

"Shishishi…" Bel said and started to read the letter. "Dear Nellie…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the training grounds, Squalo was telling(or shouting) Haley to go away because he needed to train by himself. But Haley kept bugging him, saying that she wanted to train with him. Fran was at one side, staring at them with a blank face like usual. It was the young Fran, who still wore his apple hat. He chose to join Varia, and after hitting his head on the edge of a table, he regained his memory, and the Varia were no longer tooth decay fungi.<p>

"Squalo-san! I know you're so awesome so lemme join!" Haley said.

"VOOIII! Shaddap, stupid woman! I need some time to practice my own sword skills too! Your skills are so bad that you keep irritating me!"

"Am I really that bad?" Haley said dramatically, pretending to be near tears.

Squalo sweatdropped. 'This woman could be really exaggerating.' He thought.

"VOOII! Yes you are. So leave me alone!"

"Aww Squalo how could you?" Haley said, making a cute sad face.

Squalo growled, not knowing what to say.

"I'll kill you, you trash! Leave me alone!" He said.

"But, captain," Fran said. "You can't, we would have to search for another cloud guardian. And boss would abuse you again."

"VOOII! Just leave me alone, all of you trashes!"

"Then, Squalo, at least gimme a hug." Haley said and stretched out her arms.

"Don't be crazy, stupid woman!"

Haley hugged Squalo anyway, burying her head in his chest.

"Love you, Squ-chan." She said.

"VOOOIIII! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"I said I love you, Squ-chan!" Haley said, this time louder, smiling wider.

"VOOOOIIIIII! SHADDUP!"

Haley giggled and went to the side and sat down beside Flan.

"Ne, Haley-san, what's so nice about that long-haired captain?" Fran asked, feeling bored.

Haley was totally staring at Squalo while he trained.

"What do you mean, Flan? Everything about him is awesome! He so handsome, so cool, and AHHH *squeals* I love him so damn much!" Haley said.

"Ahh, just like Bel-senpai and Mammon? Ever since Mammon got his curse removed, we found out that she was a girl, and Bel have been dating her ever since." Flan said.

"Hmm…maybe? *squeals* I want to date sharky! *squeals* he's so cool and stuff…"

Fran resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and walked away, saying that he was going to eat some cookies.

Haley nodded and continued watching Squalo and daydreaming at the same time.

* * *

><p>While these things were happening, Mammon was in her room, counting her money.<p>

"Mu. The money has been coming well." Mammon said and carefully placed her money in her safe. Then her eyes traveled to the crimson red rose on her bedside table. That was what Bel had given her. Her mind only had money as top priority since she was born, and now she had forgotten this thing called love. She knew it was just a feeling. Feelings are nothing. Money is everything.

She felt disgusted when she saw others break down because of love. She only collected money, because it was the most important, and did not care about anything else. Bel said that he loved her, but who knows what the prince was thinking. It could be true, it could be just a joke.

She remembered the times before her curse was removed. Bel often hugged her and said she was cute. Maybe he really liked her? Mammon felt a little confused, but she refused to think about it. She probably liked Bel deep in her heart, but who knows? She knew the only thing she loved was money, nothing else.

That's right, money always came first. Love can wait. Its turn might never come, though. Mammon smirked and picked up the rose. She crushed it in her hand and threw it down the window. "It doesn't deserve to get my attention. Love doesn't." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isn't much but I'll make the next chapter nicer...I hope. :p review and tell me how was it. If you have the time. Thankyou~ :3<strong>


	2. Chapter2 A secret

**Thankyou, readers and reviewers! I love you guys! :3 omg I'm starting to worry about my story(mostly because my previous story was a failure)...so if you find anything not that nice or there are some problems, please tell me and I'll improve it :)**

* * *

><p>In Bel's room where Bel had taken Nellie's things-<p>

Nellie sat on the floor, helpless as she saw Bel read the letter. She didn't want anyone to know about it. It was worse to hear someone say it out loud.

"Dear Nellie,

Happy Birthday! It's your eleventh birthday, are you happy? I know recently your father has beaten you and your sister up badly. I'm so sorry, it was all my fault. He just took his anger out on you both. I've bought you a little present, you like it? I saved up my money to buy you this little glass swan. I'm so sorry for what your father has done until now, please don't blame him. But we would be happy as long as we are together. If I ever leave you and your sister, you both have to be strong and live well. Do be strong.

Happy birthday, Nellie.

Love,

Mom"

"Shishishi~ I didn't know the peasant had such a background."

Tears streamed down Nellie's cheeks and she heard every word being said. Her mother had written that letter to her on her birthday, and gave her the little glass swan. It was also the day when both her parents died. How they died was a totally different thing. In the past, Nellie and Haley were often abused by their father. Their mother was brutally abused, too, but she never hated him. Her mother loved him a lot. Nellie hated their father, especially for killing their mother. She remembered that day clearly.

Her mother gave her the present early in the morning, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Nellie and Haley ran down happily, feeling extremely hungry. Though the bruises and cuts were painful, they were already used to it. They sat down and ate, and their father came in. He had a bad temper, and he was currently irritated because of a bad dream. He pulled their mother by her hair and slapped her. As he punched and kicked her, Nellie and Haley tried to stop him, but they got injured too. After a while, he went out for work, leaving Nellie, Haley, and their half-dead mother behind. Because she was too injured to move around too much, Nellie and Haley ate biscuits for lunch, and they did not make dinner. When their father came back, he was frustrated from work and no dinner. He beat them up even more, until their mother stopped breathing. Nellie remembered her mother looking at her and Haley with sad eyes, smiling to them just before she died. Nellie and Haley cried really hard then, and Haley took a kitchen knife and stabbed their father to death. Nellie and Haley hugged each other tightly, both depressed and scared.

After their parents died, they were all alone in the world, Nellie and Haley. Haley learned to use the sword, but Nellie was physically weak, so she didn't learn to fight. But when they realized that Nellie could predict the future, and they both got a little more confident.

And now they got into Varia. And Bel got an idea of their past. Nellie didn't like it at all. Knowing the stupid prince, he would only criticize her and Haley, and make fun of them. And when she cried, he would call her a crybaby. She couldn't state how much she hated him at that time. As tears continued to flow down Nellie's face, making her eyes puffy and red, Bel frowned. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from his toy. What he expected was just a stupid argument and Nellie trying to snatch her things back.

Sure, it was personal, but, was that letter and that glass swan that important? So important that she would make herself look weak in front of the prince by crying?

Bel did not experience any love from his family, he hated them and they hated him. He wondered what it felt like.

Bel couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened. If Nellie was to be his toy, then he should know what she knows. Bel grinned widely and stared at Nellie.

"Shishishi~ Tell me. What's with your family?" Bel asked (more like demanded).

Nellie remained quiet.

"I'll make you tell me even if you don't want to." Bel said.

He walked over to the window and held the glass swan outside.

"Shishishi~ I'll drop it." He said.

Nellie remained still. She hated it when someone used something precious against her. Bel might think he's just playing, since it doesn't matter to him at all. But that was extremely important to Nellie, and she didn't like the idea of that mentally unstable prince touching it. He was so unpredictable, and must he torment his toy that badly?

Nellie stared up at Bel with hateful eyes. She stared at the transparent glass swan glittered in the warm sunlight. It looked so beautiful…just like her mother. Nellie closed her eyes and sobbed quietly, not bothering to try to snatch back her things. She would not be able to anyway.

Bel frowned. Was that peasant not going to stop him?

"This is no fun." Bel said and threw the glass swan and the letter at Nellie.

When Nellie did not give any reaction, Bel walked out of his room, leaving Nellie there.

"Mom…I miss you…" Nellie whispered to herself after a while.

She took her things and went back to her room.

Nellie put her things back into the drawer, and hugged her pillow on her bed. She didn't feel like doing anything now, she just wanted to have some peace alone.

Bel walked to one of the large rooms and found Lussuria watching TV. Lussuria looked up at Bel and greeted him girlishly. Bel ignored him.

"Hey Bel-chan, what happened?" Lussuria asked.

"Shishishi… Leave me alone, you freakish gay peasant." Bel said.

"Aww Bel-chan, you shouldn't call your awesome mom that!" Lussuria said.

"…are moms that awesome?" Bel asked softly.

"Of course! I, Lussuria, the mother of Varia is awesome! I'll take care of my little babies as the best mom in the world! Come, Bel-chan, give me a hug!" Lussuria said.

"Tch…keep your hands to yourself, peasant mom. I'm going. Shishishi…" Bel said.

"Hey Bel-chan! Not gonna stay with your mom for a while longer?" Lussuria asked, but Bel had already gone off.

That evening, the Varia officers were eating dinner together at the large dining room where there was a large glass table. Xanxus was chewing away on his meat, ignoring the others. Nellie was sitting in her usual seat beside Bel, though she did not enjoy sitting beside that freak. Haley was sitting beside Squalo, talking to him, though she was only ignored or 'vooii'-ed at. Bel was eating quietly and laughed occasionally. When he reached his glass cup for another drink, he realized that he had finished his milk. He would never have enough of his favourite drink. Lussuria had bought a large bottle of milk and it was currently in the fridge, that was in the kitchen. Bel was too lazy to walk there, and he was thinking about getting someone to get his drink. He was sitting at the edge of the table. Nellie and Xanxus was sitting the closest to him. No way he was going to get the boss to help him get his drink, so he decided to make Nellie get it for him.

"Hey, pink haired peasant. Go refill my glass of milk." Bel called out to Nellie.

Nellie glared at him, but ignored him afterwards. Bel was obviously not happy with being ignored, so he took out a knife and poked Nellie's cheek slightly. When Nellie continued to ignore him, he poked harder until there was a trail of blood flowing down her cheek. Bel chuckled, but Nellie still ignored him. Bel frowned when he saw no reaction. Haley, who was sitting beside Nellie, felt angry at what Bel had done and stood up.

"Bel, why did you do that?" She asked angrily.

"Shishishi…who are you to shout at the prince? Of course the prince does what he wants." Bel said.

"Bel, you-" Haley tried to think of something to criticize him, but Nellie spoke up.

"It okay, sis. I'm fine." Nellie said and stood up. She picked up Bel's cup.

"You want your milk right?" Nellie said without looking at him, not expecting an answer.

"Shishishi…you got it right." Bel said and smirked at Haley. He liked seeing Haley's annoyed face too, but Nellie seemed more…appealing.

The table was quiet other than the sounds of them eating. A few moments later, Nellie came back with Bel's glass of milk and placed it on the table in front of Bel, then sat down. Haley looked at Nellie, a little worried. No one made any more comments. Nellie quickly finished her dinner and walked off. She felt bored and sad, or nothing at all. As Nellie walked out of the many doors and passageways, she was finally out of the buildings, and in the open grassy area. The grass was soft and cool and there were several flowers scattered around. The almost-full moon was high up in the dark inky sky where a few stars twinkled. Further away, she could see the line of trees which was where their trainings sometimes took place. The soft cool breeze brushed against her skin, which was somewhat relaxing.

"I love these kind of nights…" Nellie said to herself.

She walked around the grass and sometimes stopped to admire some of the flowers. 'Where should I go now? I can't sleep so early.' Nellie wondered to herself. Then she decided to go to her favourite place in Varia's castle. Her favourite place was the rooftop of the tallest tower of the Varia castle.

Nellie took the lift up the tower which was fifteen floors high. There was no lift to the roof, so Nellie climbed one floor up. When she opened the door which led to the roof, she felt a strong cold breeze. Wind was stronger high up here, and she liked it. She had only been here once, this being her second time. This rooftop was made into a little garden where there were beautiful flowers and plants. The edge of the roof had a metal railing that reached Nellie's waist. After all, she was only fifteen years old. Nellie leaned on the railing and stared out. It seemed like she could see everything. It relaxed her mind. Even the wound on her cheek didn't hurt that much. She was one who liked nature and nice sceneries, especially at night. Nellie stayed there for some time, and about half an hour later, there was a click on the door, which meant that someone was turning the door knob to open the door. Someone was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>:X sorry sorry sorry I know its a bad story. I'm dying of stress T.T I'll improve on the next chapter :D I hope it doesn't get worse :p<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Things never go smoothly

**I know the previous chapter wasn't quite intereting so I worked harder n this chapter. :) Hope you like it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. If there is something wrong with the story, tell me and I'll try improve it. ^^**

* * *

><p>"AHH! Squ-chan! AHHHHH!" Haley screamed.<p>

"Heh! Take that!" Squalo said.

Lussuria looked at Squalo and Haley who were playing video games. Haley had just been defeated and Squalo was grinning in triumph.

"Ahh I almost won!" Haley whined.

"VOOII! That was a nice game!" Squalo said.

Sometimes, they stayed up late in one of the large rooms to play video games or watch movies. Lussuria sometimes joined them.

"Squ-chan, you're so cool~ Don't worry about it, Haley-chan! Anyone wants some snacks and drinks?" Lussuria said, standing up.

"Potato chips and soda, please!" Haley said cheerfully.

"Vooii! Get me anything that's left in the kitchen!" Squalo said.

"Okay! I shall go get them so wait for me, darlings~" Lussuria said and headed to the kitchen.

-At rooftop-

The door opened and a tiara-wearing blonde stepped in. 'Why must it be Bel?' Nellie complained to herself.

"Shisishi…what are you doing here, stupid peasant? This is one of the prince's favourite places." He asked.

"Leave me alone for once, will you?" Nellie replied, frowning.

"Don't talk to the prince like that. Is the peasant still mad at the prince for getting his milk? Shishishi…you should be honored to serve the prince." Bel said.

"No. Shut your crappy talk."

"Shishishi…so you're mad about being stabbed?"

"No. Leave. Me. Alone."

"Shishishi…I know now. You're still mad at me for taking your beloved things." Bel said sarcastically.

"Why would you care? It isn't important anyway."

"So the peasant is mad about that."

Nellie closed her eyes in frustration. It had been peaceful a moment ago. Why must he come? Bel grinned widely. He moved his face closer to Nellie's, and whispered softly.

"Now that the prince knows your little secret, you shouldn't treat the prince like this anymore, should you? You should know what's good for you. The prince could tell them your secret anytime." He said.

Nellie frowned. She was being threatened? By someone who was supposed to be her ally. This prince was sure annoying.

"You'd better not." She said.

"Shishishi…who are you to order the prince around? Know your place, peasant." Bel said and stared at Nellie, expecting an answer.

Nellie remained still. She thought about it over and over. When Bel got no answer, he turned and walked towards the door.

"I will." Nellie said, making Bel stop in his tracks.

Bel paused for a moment without turning back. He smirked and walked away.

Bel walked back to the area where their bedrooms were. He walked to Mammon's room and opened the door without knocking. Mammon was sitting on her bed, counting her money. Bel walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Can't you knock first?" Mammon said.

"Shishishi…the prince does what he wants."

"Whatever."

Bel smiled and climbed on the bed and hugged Mammon from behind. Bel hugged her tightly and leaned his chin on her shoulder, almost making Mammon blush. Mammon found the distance too uncomfortable, so she disappeared in indigo mist and appeared on the other side of the bed. Bel made a childish sulky face.

"Shishishi…ignoring the prince?" Bel said.

"What do you want, Bel? If it's nothing important, then leave me alone." Mammon said.

"Shishishi…The prince wants you to spend the day with him tomorrow. What you could call a date." Bel said.

"Who'd want to go out with a sadistic person like you. I've got better things to do." Mammon replied.

"Shishishi…you should be honored to be invited by the prince. What other things would you do? Count your money? You already have your curse removed. What else would you want with your money?" Bel said.

"Shut up, Bel. I love money, and you can't change that." Mammon said.

"What if the prince pays you to go out with him?" Bel said.

Mammon paused to consider the offer. It wasn't all that bad. She just needed to follow him for that day, and get the money. Of course, she would demand a high price. Mammon smiled at the thought.

"Deal. " Mammon said.

"Shishishi…We'll go to the bank tomorrow and you'll see the money transferred to your bank account. Okay?" Bel said.

"Mu. Fine. You done now? Get out." Mammon said.

"Shishishi…don't order the prince around, peasant in purple. The prince shall leave you alone. I'll come by tomorrow morning. Shishishi~" Bel said and walked out.

Mammon stared until the door was closed and she was left alone. 'Bel is so easy to get money from…I wonder if he really has an unlimited amount of money.' Mammon thought to herself. She somehow felt nervous about the day with Bel tomorrow. Bel was a sadistic knife-throwing stupid fake prince, he would not hesitate to slice her up. Or if he slices up the people on the road, it could be worse. They'd have to pay compensations to the deceased's family and that would cost a lot of money. But then again, they were assassins. If they ever show up on Varia's front door and demand for anything, they'd either be chopped up by Squalo or electrocuted by Levi. If not, shot by that epic boss of Varia. What was there to worry about? With that, mammon comforted herself and went to sleep.

Nellie looked at her watch. "Damn! It's so late? Sis will definitely nag again." Nellie told herself. It was already near midnight. Her older sister was often too concerned about her. After all, she was her only family. Nellie ran down the stairs and hurriedly got back to her room. When Nellie stepped in, she heard complete silence. No one was there.

"So sis has gone to play video games with Squalo again?" Nellie said to herself.

Haley often stuck to Squalo, and sometimes made Nellie wonder who matters more to Haley, her sister, Nellie, or Squalo. But Nellie ignored the stupid question in her head, since she didn't really mind.

Nellie sighed and went to the bathroom to take a bath while she waited for her sister to get back.

After a while, around 2am, Nellie was sprawled out on her bed, feeling sleepy and bored. That was when the door opened and Haley came in. Nellie lifted her head to look at her, then plopped down on the pillow again.

"Hey Nel! That was a really fun game! Lussuria brought lots of snacks…chips, sodas, beer, marshmallows, and lots and lots of yummies!" Haley said while she lay down on the bed.

"Then why did you come back so early?" Nellie asked in a bored tone.

"I wanted to stay with Squ-chan but Lussuria said I needed my beauty sleep and so I came back. Squ-chan squ-chan squ-chan squ-chan…" Haley said and continued saying 'squ-chan's.

The next morning, Nellie got up early and went down to eat Lussuria's pancakes for breakfast. Not that she enjoyed waking up early, its just that she was supposed to train today. With Bel. And the proud prince would not like it if she was late, though it was usually the prince who was late.

"Lussuria? What time did you sleep last night?" Nellie asked.

"Why, Nellie-chan? You're concerned about me? Oh my, I'm such a lucky mom~" Lussuria said and clapped girlishly.

"…yeah. So what time was it?"

"I left just a little after Haley-chan. But Squ-chan wanted to continue playing by himself so I went off first. I wonder how he is now. Still asleep, probably?"

"Oh. Thanks, Lussuria. The pancakes are really nice. I'm going now."

"Aww okay, Nellie-chan."

Nellie stood up and walked off. It wasn't time for her training yet, so she decided to go check out the room where there was this big TV that Haley said they used to play video games.

When she opened the door and stepped in, she saw a huge mess. The TV was still on, the little table between the TV and the couch was filled with rubbish. Potato chip wrappers, half-eaten sandwiches, toppled glasses of spilt soda, candy wrappers, beer cans, and many other food packages. On the couch was the long-haired captain with the remote in his hand, snoring as he slept. The floor was littered with tissues, wrappers, biscuit crumbs and some cotton candy.

Nellie stared and stared for some time.

"…look at the mess. And Squalo looks stupid like that." Nellie commented softly.

A few footsteps could be heard and a voice could be heard from behind.

"Hmm? Nellie-san, why are you here?"

Nellie turned around and saw the young Flan, with his apple hat as usual. She smiled when she saw Flan and hugged him.

"Flan, good morning~ I came here to peek at the room but found Squalo asleep and a huge mess."

Nellie liked Fran because he was really cute, and the way he annoys the Varia officers was really funny.

Flan sighed and walked to where Squalo was asleep. He poked Squalo and said "wake up" a few times until Squalo opened his eyes and yawned.

"VOOIII! What is it?"

"Long haired captain, you should wake up now. And you've made a huge mess." Fran said.

"VOOII! Shut up! Just get the stupid Varia underlings to clear it up!" Squalo said and stood up, awake already.

The three walked to the main room where Lussuria was reading a cook book. They sat down on the couch and watched the TV.

Meanwhile, Bel went to Mammon's room and woke her up.

"Wake up, Mammon. Remember that you have a date with the prince today? Shishishi~" Bel called out to a still sleeping Mammon.

Mammon, hearing the prince's voice, woke up, remembering that she had to collect her money today.

"Okay okay. Wait." Mammon said and went to the bathroom.

Bel grinned and went to look around in Mammon's room. He pulled open a drawer. A safe, probably with money inside. He opened another drawer. There was another safe. 'God, how cautious is Mammon with her money?' Bel thought. He thought of hacking the safe and seeing Mammon's pissed-off face. Does Mammon ever get angry? Bel closed the drawer anyway and lay lazily on Mammon's bed. When Mammon came out, Bel got up and put an arm around her shoulder. Mammon didn't say anything as they walked down the corridors.

They walked past the main, where Squalo was now drinking a cup of orange juice made by Lussuria who was now looking at his polished fingernails. Nellie and Fran were still watching the TV.

"Vooi! What made you wake up early, Bel?" Squalo asked, surprised, since Bel usually slept late.

"Shishishi~ the prince and Mammon will be gone for today." Bel said.

Lussuria squealed and cupped his face with his hands.

"Bel-chan and Mammon-chan, enjoy yourselves! Come home to eat your mom's yummy dinner!" He said.

"No." Bel said in disgust.

"Bel-senpai, if you're so bad to Lussuria-san, he might not cook for you anymore, and you'll starve to death, and you'll - ah?" Fran said, which earned him three knifes on his apple hat.

"Shut up, idiot." Bel said and walked off with Mammon.

Mammon said nothing. She just turned her head to look at them, then continued walking with Bel. They stared as Bel and Mammon walked away.

When Bel and Mammon had left, Lussuria said "Aww, isn't Bel-chan and Mammon-chan a cute couple? They're so close~"

"Vooiii…it isn't that surprising. Bel and Mammon had always been close.

"Hmm, that's true, squ-chan. Our Varia family is getting merrier!" Lussuria said.

A moment later, Haley walked into the room.

"SQU-CHAN!" Haley called out as she jumped on Squalo, trying to hug him. When Squalo dodged, Haley got hold of his hair and they both fell on the ground, with Haley on top of Squalo, burying her head in his chest.

"VOOIII! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID TRASH!" Squalo screamed as he struggled to get free from Haley.

Lussuria, Nellie and Fran had to cover their ears, since Squalo was so loud. When Squalo finally managed to stand up, with more extremely loud "vooii"s, Haley still clung on to Squalo's leg while lying on the floor.

"Looks like Squ-chan has found his love~ All the best, Haley-chan!" Lussuria said and giggled.

"VOOIIII! SHUT UP!" Squalo shouted.

"Thanks, Lussuria! Squ-chan, don't be so loud! You know you love me so just admit it~" Haley said cheerfully.

"Sis, give him a break." Nellie said and laughed.

Haley made a cute face and shook her head violently.

"Squ-chan! We're supposed to train today. So you have to be with me for the whole of today~" Haley whined.

"Who said our training will last for the whole day?" Squalo said.

"Awww…" Haley groaned.

"Vooii! Speaking about training… Nellie, did Bel teach you anything at all?" Squalo asked.

Nellie looked down as she played with her fingers.

"Well…" She said, "We were supposed to train today. He-"

"VVOOOIIIII! THAT BEL JUST FREAKING WENT OUT WITH MAMMON!" Squalo shouted louder than ever.

"Ha? Bel-chan is ignoring trainings with Nel-chan?" Lussuria asked.

"Hmmph! That prince was never responsible." Haley said.

Nellie remained quiet.

"Don't think of skipping training, woman! If Bel doesn't train you, I will! Though I'll get him back for it!" Squalo said.

"Aww Squ-chan, you're the best ever~" Haley said.

So the Squalo, Haley, and Nellie headed towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isn't that good but please leave a review ^^ thanks everyone~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Who's coming?

**I know I did not update for a really really long time, sorry about that. :p Too much homework, too much stress. I couldn't think properly and anything I typed was practically rubbish. So after editing this chapter over and over again, I finally updated...sorry if it isn't that good :(**

**Note: Remember that this is not ten years in the future, its now. Like...now. Now? LOL :p**

* * *

><p>Bel and Mammon walked to the bank the first thing after they went out. Mammon wanted her money first. So Bel transferred the money to Mammon's account, and after everything was done and happy, Mammon turned away and walked off. Bel tilted his head and followed.<p>

"Where are you going?" Bel asked.

"Nowhere. If there's nothing you want me to do, I'll be going." Mammon replied.

"Shishishi…you have to follow the prince, of course."

"…so where is it that you want to go?"

"Hmmm… you'll see."

Bel turned left to another street with Mammon following behind. They continued walking and said nothing until Bel stopped in front of their destination. Mammon sweatdropped.

"…a theme park?" Mammon said.

"A simple place to enjoy. Shishishi…or would you rather go on a killing spree with the prince?"

"…no."

"Lets go on then~ shishishi…"

"Hey Squ-chan, so what are you going to make Nel do?" Haley asked as Squalo, Nellie, and herself stood in a triangle facing each other.

"First, tell me what Bel had taught you so far in your trainings, Nellie." Squalo said.

"Errr…" Nellie said as she thought, "The only thing he does is sit at a corner and tell me to run around to train my stamina. He says my stamina sucks so he just polished his stupid knifes while mostly ignoring me?"

Nellie felt irritated as she said what Bel's trainings were like. She really despised him.

"Vooiii! That's quite true. Your stamina sucks. It SUCKS." Squalo said.

"Squ-chan!" Haley said.

"What!" Squalo shouted back.

"You're mean to Nel."

"VOOIII! I don't fucking care!"

"I don't care either." Nellie said.

"Neeelllllliiiieeeee~~~~" Haley whined.

"What?" Nellie asked.

"You're mean to me." Haley said.

"…I'm not." Nellie replied.

"Vooiii! Enough of this already. Nellie, go run one round, I'm going to look at your speed."

"What? You're also gonna make me run? I hate this." Nellie said and frowned.

"Shut up and start already." Squalo said.

Nellie said nothing and started jogging around the Varia castle.

"Hey Squ-chan, how can you tell if Nel is fast or not? You don't have a stopwatch or anything." Haley asked.

"Vooiii, I ran round this place before, and I can remember how long it would take, idiot." Squalo replied.

"Hmm? Okay then." Haley said.

Fran was wandering around the Varia castle, looking for something to do. Bel and Mammon was out, and Squalo and Haley and Nellie were training. He was not intending to disturb the boss, and levi wasn't fun at all. Wonder what Lussuria was doing?

"Hmm…maybe he's making some cookies…I should go find him." Fran said to himself.

Fran dragged his feet to the kitchen and as he thought, Lussuria was in there, cooking something. Fran walked closer to look. Lussuria was frying pancakes.

"Mmm…smells nice. Can I have some, Lussuria-san?" Fran asked.

"Of course, Fran. Wait a while more and the pancakes will be done. I'm bringing some for everyone else too. So could you help me bring some for Squ-chan, Haley-chan, and Nellie-chan while I give boss and levi some?" Lussuria said.

"Sure. At least the long haired captain is a little better than boss." Fran said as he watched Lussuria place a plate of chocolate pancakes on the table.

"Thankyou, Lussuria. I didn't know your pancakes were this good."

"What are you saying, Fran-chan? My pancakes have always been good~ Remember to bring these pancakes for Squ-chan and his group there~" Lussuria said and placed three lunchboxes on the table.

Fran nodded and started eating. Lussuria walked off with more lunchboxes.

Squalo and Haley were lying on the ground, waiting for Nellie to come back.

"Voooiiiiiii…why is that trash so slow…" Squalo complained.

"Ahhh…Nellie has always been like that. She isn't an athletic person. She's better at thinking than doing physical stuff." Haley said.

"Voooiiii! Isn't that trash supposed to be dumb? I don't think she would be smart at all. I guess you could call Bel smart, but Nellie, forget it." Squalo said.

"Hey Squ-chan, I'm not lying! Nellie is not only useful for predicting the future, she is smart too. Why don't you train her in a different way and look at her intelligence for yourself?" Haley suggested.

"Let Bel do that. We'll see her abilities if she's trained by that stupid genius." Squalo said.

"Squ-chan, how do you expect a genius to be stupid? They're two opposite things. And you shouldn't get Bel to train her. Have you forgotten that it's because of him that we are waiting for her now." Haley said.

"Tch…I almost forgot. "Squalo said.

"You should really get to know Nel. There are things that Bel can do but Nel can't. There are also things that Nel can do but Bel can't. Just like there are things you can't do too."

"VOOIII! What are you saying? Are you insulting my swords skills! What is it that I can't do?."

"Haaa! Can you kiss me and tell me you love me?" Haley said.

"Voooiii! That's out of the question!" Squalo growled and ignored her.

A while later, Nellie came back, panting hard. She sat on the ground and closed her eyes. Squalo and Haley walked towards her. Nellie ignored them.

"Vooiii! You're too slow, trash!" Nellie heard Squalo say.

"Nel, don't worry about him. You okay?" Haley's voice could be heard.

Nellie felt herself collapse on the ground, and the voices became softer and further away.

The last sounds she heard was "Hey trash! Wake up!" and "Nel? You okay?", then she was separated from her surroundings.

"Do you think she passed out from exhaustion?" Squalo asked Haley.

"No. She's just looking into the future." Haley said.

"How do you know?"

"Look at her eyes. Whenever she looks into the future, they would turn silver."

"Hmmm…"

Squalo walked closer to Nellie and looked at her slightly opened eyes. They were silver and glittery.

"How the heck does she do that?" Squalo asked.

"Dunno." Haley shrugged "She'll be up in about ten minutes."

They heard a little voice ask "Hmm? Is this how she sees the future? Thought it would be like the Vongola or the Sky arcobaleno."

Squalo and Haley turned around, seeing Fran there, carrying lunchboxes.

"Hi Fran. Nel is different. She has more detailed information. She says its like seeing a movie clip, she watches a scene that happens. This is one of her ways." Haley told him.

"So she can tell the future by another method? Oh. By the way, Lussuria told me to give you all this." Fran said and handed over the lunchboxes.

"Thanks, Fran." Haley said as she handed one to Squalo.

Haley and Squalo started eating the pancakes while Fran walked towards Nellie. Lussuria often made snacks for them while they were training, and they didn't mind so Lussuria continued making them snacks. Fran sat beside Nellie and looked at her. He wondered what Nellie saw, and waited patiently for her to wake up.

"Hey Mammon, do you enjoy going out and having fun with the prince?" Bel asked.

They had just gone for a few rides at the theme park. Mammon was walking beside Bel, who was eating cotton candy. Bel took a chunk of cotton candy and held in front of Mammon.

"Want some?" he asked.

When Mammon shook her head, Bel stuffed the cotton candy into his own mouth. Mammon sighed. This was a waste of time. And she did not like crowded places too. At least this was better than Bel's suggestion of a killing spree, but wasting time here was almost as bad.

"Bel, this is really a waste of time." Mammon said.

"Shishishi…Mammon, you should learn to enjoy yourself. We'll be going out together a lot in the future too~ " Bel said.

"…"

"Can't you enjoy? The prince is paying for everything, so relax and enjoy for once, Mammon."

Mammon sighed. What Bel said was true, he was paying for everything, even for her to waste her whole day with him. Since she was paid, she would have to stay with him throughout the day. Why not just enjoy a little? She hardly ever spent money to enjoy herself. Since someone is paying for her now, why not make it a better deal by relaxing and enjoying? 'Hmm. Being paid to enjoy myself. What a nice deal.' Mammon thought to herself.

"Mu~" Was all mammon said.

"Shishishi~ lets go to the next ride." Bel said and they continued walking.

When Nellie woke up, the first thing she saw was a green haired boy staring at her.

"Fran?" Nellie said as she sat up. "So I saw the future again…"

"Hmm. So what did you see, Nellie-san?" Fran asked.

Nellie tilted her head, as if deep in thought.

"Intruders?" Nellie asked herself.

"VOOIIII! What did you say! Tell us what you saw we gotta guard the place!" Squalo shouted.

Nellie shook her head violently.

"No no no you got it wrong. They aren't attacking. You call them intruders but I would call them visitors. Who's this white-haired guy with a weird mark below his left eye? The one that eats marshmallows. You know him?" Nellie said.

"That guy…could it be Byakuran? Vooii, Nellie, is your prediction accurate?" Squalo said.

"It is, you damned shark." Nellie growled.

"VOOIIII! JUST HURYY UP AND TELL US!" Squalo said.

"Three days from now, that Byakuran guy will come with the Vongola tenth. The arcobaleno said it was a family meeting with our allies? So apparently the Vongola brought Byakuran and his group here for a gathering. He doesn't attack us or anything." Nellie said.

"Vooii, I don't trust that Byakuran." Squalo said.

"Yeah, we fought him in the future. I bet a million the long haired captain will lose to Byakuran." Fran said casually.

"VOOII, Shut up, Fran!" Squalo shouted.

"But Byakuran's a nice guy. He's friendly. He even gave me marshmallows~" Nellie said and licked her lips.

"Haha Nel, I could get you marshmallows if you wanted." Haley said.

"Yeah but his marshmallows were awesome. AWESOME." Nellie said and grinned.

"I want some too." Fran said.

"VOOIII! You all are freaking me out!" Squalo said and stomped off.

"Ahh? Squ-chan?" Haley ran off after him. Then she turned back and shouted "It's almost lunch, Nellie. Meet you in the dining room~" Haley ran off after Squalo.

Fran blinked twice as Haley ran out of sight.

"No goodbyes for me?" He asked no one in particular.

"Sorry about that Fran, sis is like that." Nellie smiled and hugged Fran.

Fran had gotten used to being hugged by Nellie. He just accepted that Nellie needed a friend, and he turned out to be her friend, and blah blah blah…

"Why do you keep hugging me, Nellie-san?" He asked, not exactly curious.

"Because you're cute." Nellie said.

"Yay, for once I am labeled 'cute'" Fran said.

"Ahh Fran I'm serious. You're cute." Nellie said.

"I know."

During lunch at the dining table, Squalo told everyone about Nellie's prediction. Xanxus growled in disgust.

"So, what are we going to do on that day? We let them in or not?" Lussuria asked.

"In my prediction, we let them in." Nellie said.

"VOOII! No way we'll let them in!" Squalo said.

There was silence for a while.

"Hmmph. We'll see how it goes." Xanxus said and grinned evilly. (Evil? Oh well…)

Squalo frowned, knowing that Xanxus was going to go along with them. There was silence for the rest of lunch.

Mammon sighed as she looked at their surroundings. Bel had taken her to this extremely expensive restaurant. She would never ever go to this kind of money-wasting place just to eat lunch, unless it was free of charge. Bel was still staring at the menu, deciding what to eat. Mammon had just decided to eat some mushroom pasta since it was the cheapest on the menu.

"Hmm…the prince wants this and this and this and this…" Bel said to the waiter as he pointed to those that he chose on the menu.

Mammon sweatdropped. 'How the heck does he finish so much food?' Mammon thought to herself. What was worse was that Bel had chosen the most expensive dishes. The waiter nodded his head, repeated their order, and walked off.

"Bel, this is really a waste of money. And you can't possibly finish all the food that you ordered." Mammon said.

"The prince doesn't have financial issues. I don't care, I'll pay for it. Shishishi~" Bel said.

Mammon ignored Bel and they waited for the food in silence. They waited for quite some time and Bel got irritated and took out a knife and stood up.

"What are you trying to do…?" Mammon asked.

"They're taking too long. The prince is not happy." Bel said.

"Oh come on…just sit down, will you?" Mammon said.

Bel reluctantly sat down and started scratching the table with his knife. Mammon sighed.

"Stop that." She said. "It's annoying. You have to pay for it if you damage the table."

"Shishishi…Mammon, don't treat the prince like that, can you?" Bel said.

"…" Mammon said nothing.

A while later the food came and they started eating. Mammon was eating her food quietly and didn't notice that there was some cream on her left cheek.

"Hey mammon." Bel said.

"What?"

"There's cream on your face. Shishishi…"

"huh?"

Bel grinned widely. He leaned towards Mammon and gently licked the cream off her face. Bel sat back properly on his seat and Mammon blushed.

"Bel, you…" Mammon said.

"What? Shishishi…" Bel said.

"…never mind." Mammon sighed and continued eating.

Nellie walked through the corridors of the Varia castle. Lunch was over and she was bored. Boring afternoons. She stopped by Fran's door. She tilted her head, thinking if she should knock and say hi. After a few seconds of thinking she knocked a few times and opened the door. Inside, Fran saw Nellie poking her head in.

"Hmm? Nellie-san? What do you want?" Fran asked.

"uh I don't know, just saying hi? I was bored and I thought we could go play something together." Nellie said.

"Oh. Too bad, Nellie-san, I'm going to my pineapple haired teacher's place for training in five minutes. Or would you like to come along?" Fran said.

"Ah? Is it okay if I come with you?" Nellie asked.

"Hmm…I think so, my teacher won't care." He said.

"ah okay. So I'll come along with you~" Nellie said and smiled happily.

Nellie had never seen Fran's training and she was curious. This afternoon might not be so boring after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I might not be updating for a while...sorry. :p review please :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble and what next?

**Hey readers! . sorry for not updating for so long, really had lots of ideas in my mind that I need to organise. Anybody missed me? LOL just joking~  
>Forgive me if this chapter isn't that well done 'cos I didn't really edit it much.. sorry if it's OOC or anything, please don't kill me for this X.X<strong>

**Chapter 5 of Threat, Trouble and what next?**

"Who is this, Fran?" Mukuro asked.

"Ah? That's Nellie-san. She came to see how stupid you were, shishou." Fran said.

"Ehh! Fran, Mukuro-san is awesome!" Ken said.

"whatever. Just get on with it. Mukuro-sama has lessons with Fran." Chikusa said.

"Shall I get some drinks for her, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked.

"That's fine. Lets start, Fran." Mukuro said.

Nellie looked around at the people surrounding her. Then she followed Chrome into on of the rooms where there were food supplies and drinks. Chrome handed her a can of soda.

"Thanks, Chrome." Nellie said and smiled.

"Ah…welcome." Chrome blushed a little.

"Chrome, your real name is Nagi, right?" Nellie asked.

"yes." Chrome said and looked at her feet.

Nellie sensed that it was something personal, so she said "So you changed you name to Chrome? It's a nice name."

Chrome smiled and said "Thank you. Do you want to go watch Mukuro-sama and Fran's training?"

"Yeah, that's great." Nellie said and followed Chrome into an empty room.

There, Mukuro and Fran were talking.

"Shall I give myself the same hairstyle as you for today's training, shishou?" Fran said and illusioned a pineapple hat on his head.

"In what way does that look like my hairstyle?" Mukuro asked, pissed off.

"In every way, shishou. The round and oval part and the pointy tip at the top." Fran said.

"You shall do double for today's training!" Mukuro said.

"Mukuro-san is not a pineapple head!" Ken said.

"Ken, you just called him one." Chikusa said.

"Huuhhh?" Ken said.

Illusionary pineapples appeared in Mukuro's hand and he threw them at Ken one by one.

"Sorry Mukuro-san! I won't call you a pineapple head!" Ken said as he tried to block the pineapples flying at him with his hands.

"You said it again…" Chikusa said.

They fought for a while more while Nellie and Chrome sat at a side and watched.

"Are they always like this?" Nellie asked Chrome.

"Yes…" she answered.

Nellie sighed. At least this was better than her shitty 'training' with freakish Bel. After a while they finally got serious with their training and started doing something. Mukuro thought Fran how to make illusions look more realistic, but he snapped when Fran made another sarcastic comment. Mukuro said he was glad that Fran joined the Varia instead of Kokuyo anyway. But because Fran was not a very good illusionist like he is in the future yet, the Varia requires Mukuro to give Fran lessons(which they do not care whether it helps or not).  
>After their training full of crap was over, Nellie and Fran went back to the Varia castle.<p>

"So what did you learn in your training today, Fran?" Nellie asked.

"Nothing. Shishou was too stupid." Fran said.

"…I don't really know him, or how powerful he is."

"Shishou's quite stupid at times, but he's good."

"Hey Mammon. Shishishi…" Bel called out.

"What?"

Mammon was in her room, sitting on her bed, reading a book about investment. Bel was cuddled beside her, because he was bored.

"Those peasants are coming tomorrow." Bel said.

"So?"

"I'll see the bomb-kid I defeated, and you'll see the pineapple freak you lost to." Bel smirked.

Mammon looked up from her book. She did not forget how stupid she felt when she lost that battle. Is Bel trying to mock her or something? It was a dangerous encounter where she almost got killed by the boss. Mammon kept quiet.

"Shishishi… Is mammon angry?" Bel asked.

"Shut up, Bel." Mammon said.

"Shishishi~ Fine, since the prince loves you, he shall not mind the insult he received from you."

"But then… does Mammon love the prince?"

Mammon did not reply. Bel turned and sat on Mammon and put his face close to hers, waiting for a reply. Mammon did not move, she thought about the question. Bel was less annoying with her than with the others, and she did not really mind being with him. She was starting to see how friendship felt like(assassin style friendship? :p), and its was nice, though money was much nicer. You could say she liked Bel. She was used to being around Bel anyway. Bel was strong and fit to have a place in the Varia. The innocent but cruel teen was amazing in many ways, but he just wastes his money on meaningless things. Not that mammon really cared.

"Guess so. But I love money more." Mammon said.

Bel laughed and said "Just like how Mammon should be. The prince likes mammon this way."

"…" Mammon never thought anyone would like money-faced people. But since Bel does, who cares?

"The prince will be going out. Shishishi~" Bel said, and kissed Mammon's lips gently, quickly. He then left the room, leaving Mammon alone at her room.

"…whatever." She mumbled and continued reading.

Next day

The Vongola and Millefiore came to the huge Varia castle, to have a 'friendly meeting with their allies'. It has been organized by Reborn, who was always up to something to train his no-good student, Tsuna. Tsuna, even if he was now the boss of Vongola, is still afraid of the little baby sitting on his shoulder who was smiling smugly. Currently, they were all seated in the biggest dining area in the Varia castle, supposedly eating their lunch. The food was on the table, right in front of them, but there was an awkward silence between them. Until Reborn said something.

"So how's life going?" he asked no one in particular.

Xanxus continued chewing on his meat like no one ever said anything. The Varia practically ignoring him.  
>The Millefiore people didn't really react, Byakuran just smiled and said "Its going quite well~ bluebell-chan has been buying me my favourite marshmallows, kikyo-chan has been training hard, oh zakuro-chan and torikabuto-chan too. Hnn, daisy-chan has been looking after his flowers. Quite enjoyable, nee~~"<p>

"Well, Dame-Tsuna here needs some training. He's still extremely weak and stupid. Mind if I leave him here to undergo the Varia's training, Xanxus?" Reborn said.  
>Xanxus glared at Reborn and Tsuna.<p>

"HIIII! Oii Reborn! I never agreed to- AHHHH" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, reborn jumped and kicked his head. Tsuna's face was slamed onto the table.

"Be quite, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Eh Reborn! Its hurts! Since when did I agree to-" Tsuna was unable to finish his sentence again.

Reborn had kicked-slammed his head on the table again.

"T-tenth! Reborn-san, please stop abusing the tenth! Reborn-san!" Gokudera, who was beside Tsuna, said.

"Shishishi…useless trash~" Bel commented.

Gokudera angrily scolded some vulgarities. Tsuna sweatdropped, hoping they would not fight. After a while, things calmed down a little. Reborn continued talking about how bad Tsuna was.

"Reborn, why do you keep saying bad things about me?" Tsuna asked.

"'Cos that's just the way you are. Now shut up."

When Reborn finally convinced Xanxus to let Tsuna stay here for a month, Byakuran said he wanted to stay here too.  
>"Since Tsunayoshi-kun is staying here, I'll stay too~" he said.<p>

"Herbivores…" Hibari mumbled. He had been sitting on the far side of the table where he could have some peace and not crowd with the other 'herbivores'.

"Why, Hibari-chan? It's fun! Why not you stay with us too, Hibari-chan?" Byakuran said. (I forgot when, but I heard byakuran call Hibari 'hibari-chan' and call tsuna 'tsunayoshi-kun'. So I just wrote it like that…)

"No…" Hibari hissed and continued eating.

"I feel a tense atmosphere." Said Fran. "Maybe I should brighten up the mood."

So Fran decided to say something that he thought would make them happier.

"Hey do you all like pineapples? Shishou, we can go pluck pineapples together. Since you resemble a pineapple so much, you must be an expert in pineapples!" Fran said.

"…That's the worst thing to say…" Gokudera whispered to himself.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro laughed, with a pissed off face.

Chikusa adjusted his spectacles and sighed.  
>Mukuro stabbed fran's hat with his trident repeatedly, since Fran annoyed him with pineapples repeatedly.<p>

"here we go again… what's with them?" Nellie talked to herself.

"VOIIII! Shut up and eat! You fucking trashy bastards!" squalo shouted across the table.

"You Shut up, damned shark. Shishishi…" Bel said.

"VOOIII! Bel! What was that for!" Squalo shouted. Again.

Xanxus was starting to get pissed off. Haley could tell that, so she attempted making Squalo quiet down a little. Haley pulled Squalo's sleeve gently and told him "Boss is angry, boss is angry, so hush." But it obviously did not work on Squalo and made him even more agitated, causing him to cause more noise pollution.  
>There was some comments somewhere from the table like "Noisy" and "I'm going deaf", which did not cool down squalo, but instead made him 'noisier'.<p>

"Tch. Stop it, Squalo, the boss needs some peace!" Levi scolded him like some old haggy teacher.

"VOOOIIIIII! SHUDDAP, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Squalo shouted.

"Hahahah…family fights…" Yamamoto commented.

"Ahhh… I don't think so, Yamamoto…" Tsuna squeaked.

"These guys just don't have table manners." Nellie said.

Things started to get a little uncontrollable when cups and pieces of meat and bones started flying around.

"HIIIII! Tsuna screamed.

"Stop being such a baby and settle family disputes, Tsuna!" Reborn said and kicked him in the face.

"Reborn! The Varia and millefioure isn't-"

"Be quiet, you useless student!"

Somehow Tsuna was being forced to settle this mess, but apparently he could not, as he spent most of the time dodging the flying food and plates. Tsuna's family(which is the Vongola/clam family) was also joining in the food fight, especially Gokudera, who did not want to "disgrace the tenth". And Yamamoto of course thought this was 'fun' and cheered along. Mukuro had been hit by some of the food, so he angrily joined in. Hibari had long disappeared into nowhere. Or so we thought?  
>After being hit by a broccoli, hibari revealed his tonfas and hissed at the person who threw it at him, who was unfortunately Bel. Bel dodged as an attack from hibari's tonfa flew in his direction.<p>

"Ushishishi... The prince won't let that pass." Bel said, taking out some of his knives and smiling like a freak.  
>A few knives flew past hibari as he dodged Bel's attack. Hibari ran forward and hit Bel in the stomach with his tonfa, and at the same time Bel sliced hibari across his stomach and hibari kicked Bel in the face. Bel threw a few knives at hibari while he backflipped due to the force from hibari's kick. Hibari swung his tonfas at bel who dodged and threw more knives in weird directions. Bel grinned. Hibari smirked. Bel stopped smiling. Hibari charged forward without hesitation. But he did not get cut. Bel was sure he had set up the place with wires, and with the direction that hibari was going, hibari should have at least been cut. But he was completely unhurt. Why? Did something go wrong with his plan? Or did hibari set some kind of trap? Before Bel could react to the coming attacks, Hibari had hit his head with a tonfa and kicked him in the stomach to the other side of the room.<p>

"Ha. I'll bite you to death, _genius_." hibari exaggerated the last word.

Hibari smirked again and charged towards Bel, ready to deliver the final blow to finish him off. But just when he almost reached Bel, strings of indigo tentacles shot out and wrapped around his body, suffocating him. Hibari dropped his tonfas on the floor. They both looked at the source of the attack, and they found Mammon there.

"Eh? Ushishishi~" there was a quiet laugh from Bel, almost like a whisper.

"Tch... " hibari struggled under Mammon's tentacles.

Suddenly...

"FREAKIN ASSHOLES" Xanxus shouted after being at the peak of irritation, banging wildly on the table with his face full of cream. Therefore, there were powerful gunshots and fearful screams. Lussuria quickly shooed the visitors away, leaving levi trying to calm down their boss and Squalo angrily cursing everyone and everything.

"Ahh…family quarrels, eh?" Fran said as they evacuated.

"Shishishi…shut up, you damned apple." Bel said and threw several knifes into fran's apple hat. (I guess fran becomes an apple as he wears an apple hat?)

"Ahh. That hurts, senpai."

Nellie pulled out one of the knifes that was stuck to Fran's hat. She stared at it and said that it wasn't shiny enough, and Bel should spend more time polishing his knifes instead. That earned her a stab in the arm from the prince.

"Oww. You idiotic fake prince." Nellie whined and she looked at her slightly bleeding arm.

They had a little fight until Xanxus finally went back to his room to sleep or something, and Squalo walked past with Haley following close behind.

"Bleh. What now?" Nellie asked.

Bel shrugged, and walked away.

"Where are you going, fake prince senpai?" fran asked.

"I'm going to find Mammon, of course. Shishi~" Was the reply.

-midnight-

"Eh? Mammon? Shishi…why aren't you sleeping? Counting your money?" Bel asked as he walked into a large hall where he found Mammon sitting on the couch doing nothing.

"…I rented out my room to the Byakuran." Mammon said.

"Shishi… do we have a lack of guest rooms?" Bel asked.

"No. He said he wanted to see how a Varia officer's room feels like. You know how he's like..." Mammon shrugged.

"Hmm…" Bel seemed to be deep in thought. "Mammon can spend the night in the prince's room. For free." Bel said.

"Mu? You would never let anyone stay in your room." Mammon said.

"Ushishishi~ The prince allows Mammon to do so." Bel said and grinned(in that awesomely scary way).

"You helped me a little in my fight with hibari earlier today. Guess I should reward Mammon? Ushishi~"

"You should be more careful wit Hibari. He isn't the same as when you fought him in the ring conflict. He grew stronger, a lot stronger after he came back from the future. He saw through your attack." Mammon said.

"Ushishishi ~ now that I think about it, Hibari looks a little suspicious. The way he dodged my knives were different. Not exactly the same as I expected."

"Yeah. You underestimated Hibari."

"Shishi~ come on. I was just playing with him."

"A prince full of pride indeed. You almost got killed."

"The prince won't die that easily."

"Mu. "

"Shishi... Anyway, is Mammon gonna come? The prince is going to sleep soon and you won't be able to get through the prince's locked bedroom door.

"I bet you set lots of traps in there too."

"Of course. It's the prince's territory. Ushishishi~"

"I will complete my job as you wish, Byakuran-san." Kikyo told Byakuran, who was lying on the bed in Mammon's room, munching on some marshmallows.

"Hmm~ As expected of my reliable cloud guardian, Kikyo." Byakuran said.

"Byakuran-san, but why did you agree to do this?" Kikyo asked cautiously, making sure that he was not asking too much to irritate Byakuran.  
>Byakuran giggled slightly and gave a 'dangerous' look, similar to when he planned to take over the world in the future.<p>

"He promised to give me something in return, that guy." Byakuran said, and Kikyo did not say anything else.

Mammon did not know how, but she ended up in Bel's room anyway, cuddled up in the soft blankets on his bed...right beside him. Okay, maybe Mammon did want to spend the night here in Bel's room since its free of charge, and she did not really want to sleep on the couch outside. mammon really wanted to have a good rest in her awesome bed(which was provided when she joined the varia so she did not pay for it, unlike a certain prince who totally renovated his room with the most expensive stuff that would have made Mammon go crazy). But when that Byakuran offered that amazing rental fee to stay in her room, Mammon forgot all her tiredness, snatched the money and left the room, leaving Byakuran and his beloved pack of marshmallows in there. And since she met Bel in that large hall of the Varia's mansion, she somehow agreed to stay in Bel's room for tonight. Fortunately for her, Bel was totally willing to share his holy royal bed with her, since he usually stabbed anyone who came near his beloved princely bed. But with the "because you're mammon" reason he let her cuddle comfortably in his bed.

Mammon turned and looked at Bel, who was already asleep. Or so she thought. Bel could look really innocent and cute, but you never know, he might be plotting your death. The thing is, Bel might look like he's asleep, but if you even attempt to disturb him, out of nowhere there will be a flash of silver, and you find a cut on your neck. Who knows whether he even sleeps, or he just unknowingly attacked you due to his reflexes to defend himself. Yeah, right. Defending himself is never enough. He needs to see you cry in pain as he slowly slices you to death. So Mammon was wondering if sleeping beside Bel was a good thing after all. Mammon knew her illusions were strong, but Bel had seen through and understood her illusions before, and she was not 100% sure that she could defeat Bel. But even with that fact, Mammon did not feel worried about being dead the next morning. She felt safe with Bel, and she liked that feeling... The best thing was that it was free of charge.  
>Throughout the night, it was normal for Mammon to be hugged and treated like a pillow. She did not die after all, so it was okay.<p>

The next morning  
>A sleepy Bel walked to the dining table with Mammon beside him. Most of the Varia were already there. Most meant the rest except Xanxus. Even Byakuran was there. Well, only Byakuran. The rest of millefiore were off to somewhere to do their own things.<p>

"Ahh~ bel-chan would you like some pancakes? Mammon-chan, I just bought your favourite strawberry milkshake for you." Lussuria asked the newcomers, which was his usual morning routine.

"Shishishi~ with lots of maple syrup." Bel told him. Lussuria was going to give him extra maple syrup even if he did not ask anyway. Or Bel would have complained about the lack of maple syrup. Again, it was usual for Bel to consume lots of maple syrup with pancakes.  
>Mammon just nodded and sat down, drinking her strawberry milkshake and eating the homemade pancakes that Lussuria had placed in front of her. Bel started munching on his pancake-flavoured maple syrup(since maple syrup was more than his pancakes). Byakuran just watched and giggled slightly like he always did.<p>

"Bel-kun, aren't your pancakes too sweet?" Byakuran asked politely, but somehow Bel heard it as an insult.

"Shishishi... Who are you to comment on the prince's meals, _Byakuran_?" Bel stressed on the word "Byakuran", as if he was mocking him.

"Bel-san, why are you so stupid? Byakuran-san was just concerned about your diet." Nellie said.

"Yeah. You'll get fat, senpai." Fran said

"Shuddap! The prince won't get fat, you disgusting peasants!" Bel snapped back.

"Shuddap, you idiotic pieces of trash! Do you all have to argue every single minute! VOOOIIIII!" Squalo shouted.

"Tch. You're noisy, stupid shark. By the way, where did those vongola peasants go? Haven't Seen them today." Bel asked.

"Hmph. That's 'cos you just woke up, Bel. They have already started training. " Levi said.

"Ushishi~ don't talk back to the prince, you sick old thunder man." Bel grinned.

"Huhhh- WHAT? Bel, you- !" Levi's face was turning blue with irritation.

"Ushishishi~"

"Never one day of peace." Haley sighed. "Can we start training now, Squ-chan? You have to see how much I improved." Haley said proudly.  
>Nellie gave her the "I don't trust you" look. Squalo just growled and told her to go train herself first, he will be coming later, since he was still hungry. So haley just went off first anyway.<p>

"Shishishi~ talking about training... Hurry up and get to the training grounds, useless peasant." Bel told Nellie.

"Noooo! It's not like you even serve as my instructor. All you do is get me to run around the whole castle while you sit under a tree polishing your weird knives." Nellie said.

"Bel, you better teach her something or she'll be a useless fool living off the Varia." Mammon said.

"Ushishi... She's too weak to learn anything. All the prince can do is to torture her for entertainment. Besides, she's so slow that the prince could just take fall asleep." Bel said.

"See that, captain Squalo! He's a bad prince, bad prince! So please replace that stupid prince instructor with someone else." Nellie complained.

"So what do you want now, scum? Levi!" Squalo shouted.

"BLEEEHHHH! EWWW NOOOOO! Don't give me that stupid clumsy thunder freak!" Nellie stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"HEY YOU- !" Levi was pissed off again by Nellie's reply.

"No? So just stick with Bel and stop complaining!" Squalo said.  
>Nellie was groaning about Bel being idiotic, until Bel poked her with a knife and the they both went out for 'training'.<br>-the rest of the table's 'friendly' interaction shall not be discussed about-  
>Soon, all of them left the breakfast table.<p>

-on the training grounds-  
>Bel and Nellie stood facing each other, Bel with his arms crossed and Nellie with her hands on her hips. Bel was smirking dramatically while Nellie had a doubtful look on her face. Whenever Bel smiled like that, it wouldn't be anything good.<p>

"Oi peasant. Are you telling the prince that you refuse to obey the prince's instructions for your training?

"Hmmm~ ? Seriously. What's the purpose of running around anyway. All it does is to provide you time to clean your damned knives, which I don't care about." Nellie tilted her head to one side.

"Tcheh. You're too useless to learn anything." Bel mocked.

"We'll how do you know? Come on, teach me something useful for once, I'm getting really tired of this."

"Hmm. Let's do this then. I'll teach you something. If you fail to learn it, the prince gets to stab you thirteen times. "

"WHAT! What kind of joke is that!" Nellie was wide eyed.

"Like the prince said, there can be changes to our training. You hate running, don't you? I'll teach you something new. But if you fail to learn it, you proved that you're stupid and since you wasted the prince's time, the prince has the right to stab you thirteen times, although the prince already has the right to stab you." Bel taunted.

"Cheh. Fine. Fine. As long as it isn't anything worse. So what is it?" Nellie asked.

"...strategies." was the reply.

"Physical strength isn't your type." Bel said.

"So...you're passing down your genius-brain to me?" Nellie gave a blank face that said 'you're going to teach a stupid person like me how to be a genius like you? You're crazy'.

"Why? Don't want it? We can continue running."

But well...teaching her to fight like him is not a much better idea either. So what should Bel do with her?  
>Well, Nellie didn't really believe in herself, she lacked confidence(in Bel) and was not intending to have any confidence anyway. Although Bel kept hearing Haley nagging about Nellie being smart and humble, he was not going to believe those talk anytime soon. That is, until he saw it for himself. As he had been slacking all the way when he was supposed to train Nellie, he thought about what it would be like if he thought Nellie some battle tactics instead. Continuing her training like this would not improve things. And like mammon said, she was not much help to the Varia. So for his own curiosity and the interest of the Varia, he decided to try it out, since Nellie started it.<p>

Meanwhile...  
>Mammon was aimlessly looking at the unique shelves and furnitures around her. She was in an expensive looking shop with lussuria. More like she was waiting for him. Lussuria was sitting on a cushioned armchair, with his feet resting on a stool, humming light-hearted tunes as he watched a petite lady paint his nails. Mammon saw no purpose in doing so, as it was useless and a complete waste of money. Lussuria did this every month! And now she became his companion as lussuria 'could not find anyone to go with him and feels lonely'. Of course Mammon had to be paid to do this. It took up a lot of time, and the mall was miles away from the Varia mansion. And lussuria was not only going to polish his nails. He was going to shop round the whole place, go to another mall, do the same thing, and go to other malls, and finally go home when the shops were all closed. Who knows where he went or what he did when he went out at midnight, but that has got nothing to do with us, so let us ignore those things(come on, this isn't meant to be M-rated...why did I even talk about it?).<p>

So mammon practically waited for Lussuria to finish his stupid nail polishing, and unwillingly followed him for shopping, motivated by the money that she would earn from this. After Lussuria was finally done, he paid at the counter, and Mammon followed as he walked out of the shop and looked at the view of shops. Mammon sighed.  
>"Hn~ let's start with this shop over here, Mammon-chan." Lussuria said and mammon shrugged and nodded.<p>

-some time later-

"Mammon-chan~ look at this shirt~ it makes me look so lovely~ should I get it~ ?" Lussuria called out from inside the shop.  
>When mammon did not come looking for Lussuria, he frowned a little and looked out to find Mammon. Mammon was not there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO~ I guess this one is longer than usual but don't forget to leave a review so that I can write better stories for you ^^<br>Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter6 despair that will soon befall

**Hey. Oops I haven't updated in a while. A long while, I know. Sorry. :p**

**Anyway this is something I came up with. Hopefully it's okay yeah?**

**Chapter 6- the despair that will soon befall**

* * *

><p>"Shishishi... Okay... Let's analyse the enemy's movements now. When you hit him here, he'll most likely dodge in this direction, then you can attack him from here again where you have set your trap..." Bel was talking and pointing at some papers and diagrams on the table, trying to teach Nellie how to defeat enemies using his genius-style knowledge.<p>

"Oh...Kay... Yeah yeah. Just hurry up

and finish this whole chapter man it's boring."

"ushishi~ the prince doesn't like that attitude."

"What? I was just telling you that I understand your genius teaching and that you can kindly carry on. Uhhh you suck."

Bel grinned crazily and revealed some knives.

"A peasant like you shouldn't talk to the prince like this. Ushishi.."

"Umm prince-san, could you learn to be more understandable? No wonder your brother hates you. "

"Ushishishi~ he's deeaaaad~ I killed him with my own hands. He was a jerk in the first place. And you should know better than to piss me off...shishi..I'm scary when I snap, you know~"

"Yeah right. Tch. I just got reminded of your brother so I mentioned him. I got that weird feeling about him these few days. what's his name again?"

"Hah. Peasant, you are still as stupid as I know you. Seriously...worrying about a dead person. And you dont even know his name. Shishishi... Well, can't expect much out of a wimpy peasant."

"Shut. Up. I'm just warning you. Cheh. I don't even get a thanks."

Nellie frowned to herself and went deep in thought while Bel walked off to get a drink.

She had never seen Bel's brother before. All photos or anything close to Bel's brother would have been burnt to ashes anyway. She had only heard rumours that bel had killed his whole family, even his twin brother, who was older and stronger than him. She never knew the older twin's name.

The interesting thing was that, she had seen these images of a Bel look-alike, with slightly longer hair. And there was these weird mixture of feelings she felt when she saw the image of a longer-haired version of bel. But the difference between him and bel was the difference in feeling. Bel's twin was admirable. She felt a sense of gratitude and warmth. She never doubted it. This was the person she saw back then. It definitely was.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Trash." Xanxus called out to Levi.

"Boss! What may I do for you?" Levi rushed to his side.

"Get that scum Lussuria to make me some mocchi. Tch." after saying that, Xanxus' stomach growled.

Levi swallowed hard. He knew very well Lussuria wasn't home. What should he do? If he tells Xanxus that, he would flare up and there's gonna be a huge mess. Levi's face paled and he began sweating and screeching non stop.

Xanxus glared at him with an annoyed look which made Levi jump.

"H-H-Haiiiiii! I'll go right away!" Levi said with a shaky voice and ran out.

What now? He needed mocchi, but he did not know how to cook it. He has to find someone to cook mocchi soon or else boss will be pissed.

He thought of Nellie and Haley. Since they were girls, they should know how to cook, right? (interesting assumption he had there)

He growled and muttered to himself "tch. To think i have to ask for their help. But! For the boss, I'm willing to give up my pride!"

So Levi ran to the one who was nearest to him, which was the outdoor training grounds, where Haley and Squalo were training.

As Levi neared them, he tripped on a stone and fell face down onto the grass. Squalo stopped and turned to look at Levi, one of his eyes twitching. Haley stared at Levi in disgust.

"VOOIIII! What do you want, you pathetic fool!?"

"WHAT!? I am not a pathetic fool! I am boss' loyal subordinate! Anyway, more importantly, I need to borrow that woman for a moment. This is for the interests of the boss!" levi said.

"Levi! I don't fucking care about that trashy boss! Haley isn't going with you, dammit! We're in the middle of training!"

Haley's eyes sparkled with passion as she put her hands on her cheeks the way Lussuria does.

"Squ-chan is protecting me from Levi who is trying to take me awayyy~ *Squeals* Squ-chaaaaaaaaaannnn~" Haley said dramatically.

Squalo and Levi stared at her and sweatdropped.

"Don't get me wrong, woman. You are just needed for the good of my training, nothing else." Squalo said.

"Awww Squ-chan, although you say that, I know that you love me~" Haley squealed.

Squalo's vein popped.

"VOOOIIII! JUST SHUDDAP ALREADY! YOU TWO ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES! LEVI, I SWEAR IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Squalo shouted.

"But this is for the boss' mocchi! I have to borrow her for a moment!" Levi argued.

"mocchi?" Haley said, questioning no one in particular.

"THE HELL?! NO WAY HALEY IS SKIPPING TRAINING JUST FOR THAT BASTARD'S MOCCHI, SO SCRAM!"

"Eh? Mocchi? What's mocchi?" Haley asked.

~silence~

~Squalo and Levi stares at Haley~

~sweatdrops~

"what?" Haley asked, feeling innocent.

"T-trash... You fail. " Squalo said with a " =.= " face.

"Humph. Okay. Since I'm in a hurry, I'll settle this with you later on, Squalo." Levi said and stomped off.

So Levi went off to find Bel and Nellie. Since he did not know where they were, he ran all the way from the first floor to the top of the building, checking every room. Unfortunately, he still could not find them.

" *Pant* *pant* no.. Way.. I've searched this whole block. Where else could they be? They should be training now. But this is the block where we usually train! Where the heck is that woman!? Why does Varia territory have to be so big!?"

Levi growled in frustration. He decided to check their rooms anyway for the sake of boss.

So he ran to another block where the Vaira officers' rooms were. First, he went to Bel's room. But he stopped at the door. He decided to check the room which Nellie and Haley shared instead. Bel would never let anyone enter his room. Besides, if Levi went in, he would most probably get caught in those traps that Bel set in his bedroom.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Meanwhile...

Lussuria looked around. In the crowded mall, he saw a sea of faces, but not mammon.

"Where has my cute little mammon gone to?" he sighed, and pouted a little.

Lussuria continued walking around, half finding mammon, half looking at nice things he passes by.

"Geez. Mammon-chan really ditched me this time. Hmm~ "

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

What happened a moment ago, when lussuria wasn't looking.

"Viper... Hey viper..." a creepy voice called, but mammon could not identify where it came from.

She was a little annoyed, too. Some random freak she don't know was calling the name that she no longer wanted to use. Now she was standing there, turning around, trying to find the source of the soft voice. She felt like an idiot, being the only one who notice the mysterious voice... Either that or the others didn't care.

Although mammon was somewhat pissed, she wanted to find out what was happening.

"Who are you? Show yourself." she hissed in a whisper.

"Oho. Take a few step backwards..." said a second voice.

Mammon frowned. She suspected that something wrong. The second voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. For a moment she freezed there, not moving. Then she cautiously took one step back.

"Hmm~ that's right... Step back somemore..."

Mammon took another step back, then another, feeling curious and frustrated. And before she could react, she felt something cover her mouth and pull her away violently.

"Mmmph!" she gave a muffled cry before she blacked out.

"Oho. Take care of the rest, torikabuto. I'll leave with him first. Meet us when you're done. Be careful, make sure no one notices anything. Saves the trouble."

"...*nods head* " torikabuto made sure no one noticed anything wrong, and made sure that the scene was just like it had always been, then went off to find lussuria, disguised as mammon using his illusions.

"Hey lussuria." the fake mammon (torikabuto) said as he walked towards lussuria.

Lussuria turned around and saw 'Mammon' standing there.

"Ah, mammon-chan. Where did you go? Big sis luss have been searching for you~" lussuria whined in a girlish way.

The fake mammon mentally sighed in disgust.

"I went to the washroom for a moment. Sorry to keep you waiting." said fake mammon.

"hmm." lussuria tilted his head for a while.

Fake mammon sweatdropped after Lussuria kept staring at him for a while.

"w-what..."

"Oh well. It's okay. Remember to tell me next time, though, or your dear mom will be worried~~~" lussuria said and did some weird disgusting actions.

Fake mammon's face turned blue and rolled his eyes in that comedic way even though they can't be seen.

"Freak you Lussuria. Anyway I'm not going with you for the rest of today. I just remembered I had something on and will be away for the rest of the day..."

"mammon-chan~ nooooo~ you can't leave me to shop alone like this~ "

Fake Mammon gave the emotionless face.

"Sorry, Lussuria. Gotta go." fake mammon said, turned and walked away.

Torikabuto removed the disguise as mammon once he was out of lussuria's sight. He then proceeded to an abandoned building in a deserted area some distance away, where they had agreed to meet.

Torikabuto climbed up the stairs that led to the second storey without making a sound. Dust covered the entire place and there was a stench of old and rotting wood. He opened a door that led to a room. It looked cleaner compared to the rest of the building. There were some simple furniture inside, and he saw him sitting on the sofa. He was Rasiel. The man who was raised from the dead. Torikabuto had no idea why byakuran had revived that weak, useless corpse and even agreed to help him achieve his long-awaited victory. Kikyo seemed to know more about it, but currently torikabuto just knew that it was byakuran sama's orders, and he was hundred percent willing to serve byakuran.

Kikyo was standing at one side with his arms crossed. Mammon, still unconscious, was lying on the floor, looking really pathetic.

"Oho. You're really fast, torikabuto." kikyo said.

"...enough with the sarcasm" torikabuto grumbled.

"Ushehehehe... Things are gonna get exciting soon enough. She's waking up."

A few seconds after Rasiel had said that, mammon's unconscious figure started to twitch a little and she started to whimper. Mammon bit her teeth together as she struggled to overcome the dizziness and to realise the situation she was in.

First, mammon saw Rasiel sitting on the sofa like a boss, or like a prince, with his trademark smile that was even wider than Bel's. Then she saw kikyo, and torikabuto. It was then she realised that they were working together. These guests that have come to the Varia territory has got something to hide.

"you two...!" mammon hissed at kikyo and torikabuto.

"oho. Don't blame us. We are loyal to byakuran sama, and only byakuran sama." kikyo announced.

"What the hell did byakuran ask you guys to do!? Why are you working with this Rasiel!? What does your team intend to achieve?" mammon demanded for an explanation.

"Oi Oi Oi... Don't leave me out of the conversation, you wimpy peasants. The prince has got a job for you." Rasiel started talking.

"Shut up, Rasiel. Why did you bother looking for me? I would never do whatever job you have. I only work for money." mammon said.

"ushesheshe... Don't you realise the situation you're in? I'll break your neck like a toothpick." Rasiel mocked.

"Oho. No, Rasiel. Actually you can't. It's only the third day since you've been resurrected by byakuran sama. You're too weak to fight. In fact, you're not even strong enough to defend yourself. Don't forget, thats why we are here." kikyo said and added in a little bit of laughter, which mocked Rasiel.

Rasiel's grin vanished.

"shut up, kikyo. I am a prince, the magnificent prince that will never be defeated. You peasant ca-" before Rasiel could finish, kikyo "tch"-ed.

"You prince are merely a weak fake funeral wreath who failed to do your duty for byakuran in the future. You lost to Varia, prince. You lost. While us 'peasants', the real funeral wreaths, worked hard for byakuran and stayed loyal throughout, unlike you."

Rasiel got really pissed. He growled and punched the seat beside him with a clenched fist.

The tense and uneasy atmosphere remained. Mammon wondered about the secret that Rasiel seemed to keep. The doom that Rasiel wanted to bring to Varia. And the role that mammon played in it.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ushishishi... Varia is undefeatable. Keep that in mind, peasant. We are strong." bel said.

Nellie tilted her head a little to try to see Bel's expression.

"Well, I was just asking. I mean what of some really strong enemies wanted to take down Vaira.. What if they're too strong, stronger than us?" Nellie asked again.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Varia is an elite assassination squad, and we take down anyone who stands in our way. No one takes us down."

"Okay, fine, if you insist. I'm hungry. Can we go eat now? I bet lussuria's got the lunch ready by now."

"ushishi..." bel said and pointed a knife at nellie's neck.

"w-what did I say now?"

"nothing. Let's go." bel poked her arm once instead and stood up.

Nellie followed behind as they walked towards the dining hall.

If only this would last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me ._. I know my English fail. Woohoo anyone missed me? Haha joking. Thanks.<strong>


End file.
